Talk:Seddie/@comment-5099474-20120514032023/@comment-4988556-20120514040342
It is just a personal preference thing, really. Pros: I like Sam and Freddie because they are interesting together. I like that Freddie actually has a personality around Sam. He used to be such a docile lapdog and he never was around Sam. I like them because Freddie is not normal, he just wants to think he is. He is a nerdy guy, who is often socially awkward, who still gets tick baths from his mom and who lead a really sheltered life. And both he and Carly benefited from Sam being more adventerious. They are too young to see it but their ways of not being normal perfectly balance each other out. He anchors her and she makes him go outside of his bubble. And I think back on high school and I wish I had been with more people who took me out of my bubble. Youth is for adventure. Not for watching TV and eating carmel corn, you can do that when you are sixty. And Sam is not verbally abusive to Freddie. They have always been mutually antagonistic since their first scene. When Carly had to spray them like cats it was *both* of them. He calls her names all of the time (devil, criminal, "that"etc.). Sam is better at it but Freddie has always attacked her as well. And Carly was just as uninterested in trains and Freddie's hobbies as Sam ("I'm not gonna lie I am super bored by this"). Sam at least made an effort in iOMG (and arguably in iPear Store), she knows about computers, they both enjoy pranks, they both enjoy MMA, they both find the same things funny etc. I don't see much Carly and Freddie have in common. Other than the ingrained desire to project an image of normalcy on the world, which I don't see as a good thing. Sam and Freddie have ALWAYS been all about each other. Even in Season 1. If Freddie was fighting with Sam he just blatantly ignored Carly, always. They were always in each other's personal space. Always hyper aware of what the other was doing even if it was just to critizie or to start a bet. Cons: Sam may be the girl Freddie loves and wants (imo, of course). But he isn't the girl he wants to want. He wants the perfect orderly life with the perfect orderly girl. Creddie Pro: They get along well. Which makes this a short list but that is obviously a pretty huge thing. Creddie Cons: I guess I just don't find the boy finally getting the girl at all romantic. This is personal preference. Carly has never been interested in Freddie and all of a sudden deciding she is feels so hollow to me. Liking him now that he has gotten cuter and she doesn't have a boyfriend feels wrong. And obsessing over a girl isn't real love to me. It echoes of the horrible Nice Guy trope. The idea that girls are trophies that a Nice Guy deserves for his devotion. Not human beings with their own desires, thoughts and attraction needs. I am not saying Freddie is a Nice Guy (who usually aren't Nice Guy's at all) but I do find the idea that he desereves to "get" a human being creepy.